Kick Love Story
by Kickin'itKick.lover14
Summary: This is 2014 new Story of Kickin 'it and hopefully there some twisted happened Please enjoy the story.
1. Thriller

Kickin 'it

So this is the Story of Kick from Kickin 'it. It well be Romance and Supernatural to u guys if u like love story. (just read those stories in here)

***Kim POV***

Hey I am Kimmy but you can call me Kim. Nobody knows that I was so nervous because it my first day at Seaford and I really like Jack because we always love hang out. We both good at Karate.

Kim: I have to go to the Dojo

I went to the Dojo and Rudy was calling the phone to others who are at school _Trap_. But wait how that happened in here the monster went to the Dojo. I hide right behind the door. The monster saw someone at the door. He opens the door and boom it happened now. I ran out the Dojo, it really not happened. Who is that monster in the Dojo?

?: Hmm she left her bag

Kim: oh no I forgot my bag

But the monster got my bag

***At School***

Eddie: What happened Kim

Kim: I don't know. There is a monster in the Dojo

Milton: Really

Kim: Yeah

The Monster went inside the school. Everybody bow at the monster. It really not good. But it turn back to normal. And I saw jack (who turn into a monster)

Jack: Hey Kim

Kim: Jack. What happened to you

Jack take me to the woods. But now I was so scared. Did he turn into a monster?

Jack: Okay. I was a monster. But the dojo was closed

Kim: Why

Jack: Because that happened to me and the gang ran out of the Dojo. But now the beast got inside of me and I turn any monster I want. But I need you Kim

Kim: So are you sure about that

Jack: Yeah

Kim: Okay

I help Jack to go to his house. His parents was in the trip.

***At Jack's House***

Kim: are you sure that you well be okay. Jack

Jack: yeah I think so

I went to see Kim she was in my house and I smell something good. Wait did she knows how to cook?

I hear a howl. But Kim drop her foods. It happened to me I turn into happened a monster.

***Kim POV***

I drop my food and Jack takes me outside in the dark. He turn into strange monster. I run to the house when nobody was home. I ran back to my house but I saw Jack stand on the Kitten. And he did the scary evil laugh.

***After the Movie***

Kim: Ah! That was scary it really good for that

Jack: come on are u scare

Kim: not really

Jack take my hand. And we walked together. It was really scary the movie but it just really okay for me and Jack to watch.

***At Home***

Jack: see u tomorrow

Kim: Yep

Jack use his speed to go home. I got inside the house and I saw Jack sister Grace.

Grace: Hey Kim. How the movie with Jack

Kim: it was okay. Why

Grace: Because that happened to MJ song Thriller

Kim: How u do u know that song. Grace

Grace: well my brother knows it. Did u got freak out

Kim: I did not. Got freak out Grace

Grace oh really

Kim: Yeah really

I went to upstairs to go to bed.

**So the Story was the MJ Song Thriller. It really got Kim out when the movie. And the weekends are big time for me to have the last day on school on next Wednesday. Maybe the week on sing off was awesome, but I really like my class, rm 3 and other class.**


	2. PrankPark

***The Next day***

I went downstairs. And no one was here. Phew! It was really scary last night at the movies. So I have to go to the school. But someone who put the fish bucket in the door.

Kim: Groans

Louise: (Laughs)

Kim: ah ah ah very funny Louis

Lousie: Sorry Sis. No school today

Kim: What! Why

Lousie: because the werewolf was in school

Kim: Say What

***At School***

I went inside. But I saw the Polices was finding out

Kim: What is going on

Police: the Werewolf went to your school. Last night

Kim Thinking: I was with Jack Last night. Did he change into a werewolf? And went to our school?

Grace: Earth to Kim!

Kim: What happened Grace

Grace u went to school. But my brother Jack takes u home here

Jack: Hey Kim. Are u okay

Kim: Yeah

***At Dojo***

Jack and I went to the Dojo. And Rudy saw us coming. But is still happened

Rudy: Where have u been u two

Jack: Sorry Rudy. We are late because the study

Rudy: Okay

Kim: Hey Jack. U want to do the spar

Jack: Sure

***After the Sparring***

i won in Sparring. But Jack did it well so it was good to do it

Rudy: Well Done Kim. U too Jack

J and K: Thanks Rudy

So we went to the Skateboard Park to Skate. Jack got his skateboard it really cool. I got my scooter to was very pinky.

***At Skateboard Park***

Jack: Cool Scooter Kim

Kim: Thanks. Cool Skateboard Jack

Jack: Thanks Kim

So we skate to was cool. But it was so dark I have to go home early to sleep


	3. Brase and Kick

Brase with Kick Couples

***At School***

Kim: it happened now

Grace: same thing

I saw the Boys talking to Jack. But he looks like a vampire. It happened now

Bree: Hey Kim

Kim: Hey Bree. What up

Bree: nothing much. I saw my boyfriend Chase but he looks like a vampire

Kim: Really same as my boyfriend Jack

Bree: Yeah

Kim: How do you get in here?

Bree: oh my family we have a holidays in Seaford so that's why we get in here

Kim: that good Bree

Bree: did u do karate Kim

Kim: Yeah

Bree: can I come after school. I can bring my brothers Chase and Adam.

Kim: Sure. But Jack well be there. If u bring them in the Dojo

Bree: Yeah I hope so

The boys came to see us. But I think Chase and Jack looks like vampires to me and Bree.

Jack: Hey Kim

Kim: oh hi Jack

And Chase and Bree says hi to each other

Chase: Hey Bree

Bree: oh Hey Chase

***At Lab rats House***

Mr. Davenport: Hey u two where have u been

B & C: Sorry we are late because we at school. True we meet the new friends

Leo: So who are ur new friends at school

Bree: Jack and Kim

Chase: Same thing we saw them at school

Mr. Davenport: That good

I and chase went upstairs to our room. And I went straight to bed same as others

**Sorry Guys there is Lab rats in this Chapter. But don't worry I still make the story longer. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

***At Home***

Kim: *Yawns*

I got sleeped last night after the park.

Kim: I gotta be late for school

I get my stuff to get ready for school. And I saw Grace waiting for her brother

***At the bus stop***

Grace: Hey Kim

Kim: oh hi Grace are u waiting for ur brother

Grace: Yes I am. Why

Kim: I just wondering

Grace: Oh

Her brother came to the bus stop and I really not sure about it. And Bree came with her boyfriend Chase.

Bree: so are u ready for school

Kim: Yeah I am Bree

Jack: Hey Chase

Chase: Hey Jack are u going to school

Jack: Yes I ready to school

Jack and Chase turn around to me and bree are ready I am so scared. Bree is really normal but chase he is a vampire same as Jack.

***At School***

I meet new people at our school she looks same age as me but not much as others. She was talking with Jack sister molly.

Kim: Hey Molly

Molly: Oh hi Kim. Anna this is Kim

Anna: Hey Kim

Kim: Hello Anna. So are u new in here

Anna: Yeah and I am Rudy sister

Kim: Really

Anna: Yeah

_Bing Bing_ here goes the bell I have to go with Julie to Class. Before the **spices **well come.

Teacher: Tomorrow we have a day off. So one of u need a panther to study with

I really execting to have a _day off _but I need a panther to study with

Jack: I well be ur panther to study Kim

Kim: Sure

Kim thinking: Oh man. What should I do?

I thought Jack I well meet him later because I need to go home first

***At Kim's House***

Sam: So how's School

Kim: Good

I went upstairs to get my jacket to go the woods. To meet Jack

Sam: Are u going somewhere Mom

Kim: I have to go the Woods to see jack

Sam: Sure u go

Kim: are u gotta be okay Sam

Sam: yeah I well be okay Mom

I went out of the door and ride my bike to the woods

***At Woods***

Kim: Hello Jack are u there

Jack: Just in time Kim

Kim: So what are u gotta show me

Jack: that I turn into a werewolf

Kim: Jack?

Jack: Kim leave me alone

The full moon came. Jack turn into the werewolf but now I got scared

And he told me to leave him alone. I ran back to my house

***At Home***

Kim: Man that was scared

Sam: are u okay mom

Kim: yeah I fine Sam

Sam: u want coffee

Kim: Yes Please

**So this is the Based what happened to Jack when he turns into a werewolf. **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 1 - Molly's Birthday

Love Story 2 of Kick – Molly's Birthday

**This is Chapter 1 of Love Story 2 of Kick and Molly Birthday it a little twisted that Jack is a vampire. Not in the other Chapters only in this part.**

* * *

***At the Hall***

Kim: Wow! The decorations looks awesome. Molly well love it

Jack: So today is Molly's Birthday

Kim: Yeah it is. And of course she turning 16

Jack: Like us

Kim: Yup

Jerry came with Molly's Sister Lilly. Lilly got a present for her sister and Jerry got the karaoke songs (For later after the party)

Kim: u have the good gift for your sister

Lilly: Yeah I have

Kim: So what is inside that present

A good necklades  necklaces/jet-crystal-statement-necklace/

All: Wow!

Kim: I think Molly well love that. Because she waering a black dress

Molly's Black dress she wearing  . 

Jack wearing a black necklace (From kickin 'it our own) and I wearing the Carson dress (from New city jack)

Milton came with a lovely flowers. And Julie got another present for Molly

Kim: Hey Milton and Julie. Welcome to the Main Hall

Milton: Well today is the day for Molly

Kim: Yup it's her birthday

Jack: Hey Milton

Milton: Hey Jack. Wow u look handsome on ur suit

Jack: thanks Milton

Jerry saw Jack talking with Milton

Jack: So what up Jerry

Jerry: did u wear a good suit

Jack: Yeah

* * *

***At Molly's House***

I got my dress on and I put the hair tie so I don't want to flow my hair around at the party

* * *

***Knock the Door* **

I heared it's Mika Jerry Girlfriend and she saw me wear a black dress

Mika; Wow! You look beautiful on your dress

Molly; Thanks Mika

Mika: so u ready for the party

Molly; you bet I am

I went to Mika's car and all the way to the school

* * *

***At School* at the Hall**

Me and Mika came out of the car. And I saw a red carpet in the ground and I went to the hall.

Kim: Molly is coming. Hide

I went inside and I shout "Hello is anybody there"

All: Surpise

We all cheer and Kim and Jack came to me and said

Kim: Happy Birthday Molly

Molly: Thank You Guys *Shocked*

Jack: Wow! U look beautiful Molly

Molly: Thanks Jack

Kim: u also look pretty with ur black Dress

Molly: Thanks Kim

Eddie: Let's Party

We dance at the dance floor. I have to talk with Jack in private

Kim: So the party is getting to loud

Molly: Yeah it's getting to loud

Kim: u should go talk with jack in private okay

Molly: Okay. But what are u gotta do

Kim: I gotta sit in a chair

Jack was standing at the hallway. I have to go the hallway

Jack: Hey Birthday Girl

Molly Oh Jack.

Jack: U want to come with me to the woods

Molly: Sure

I went to the woods with jack and Know What

Jack: Hey this is the Private place to have a talk

Molly: Okay Jack. I not sure what are we talk about

Jack: a thing happened to me

The full moon came out and _oh no he gotta be a vampire and what he gotta do to me? _

Jack: So u belivie me now

Molly: No

He went closer to me. Now I so scared

Jack: Good and Run and tell kim I have to go hunting

Molly: Ok

I believe in Jack. But he is a vampire I ran back to the hallway to tell Kim

Kim: What Happened. Did Jack bite u Molly

Molly: no

I was thinking that Kim is really knew what happened. But how she knows that jack bite me. Jack came back to the hallway and he turn back into a human form

Jack: Are u okay Molly

Molly: Yeah

Now it's time to go home the Wasabi is gotta go to the dojo to open the presents

* * *

***At Dojo***

Rudy: so today is Molly's Birthday

All *Execpt for Molly: Yes

Rudy; Now let's open the presents

We all cheer and Molly siting at the mats

Rudy; First Jack Present

Jack bring the present in the mats and this is really execting. I open the present and oh my… a good books to read. A bunch of Twilight series

Molly; Thanks Jack. It's really cool

Jack: you're welcome

Rudy: Now Kim's Present

Kim also bring the present in the mats. I opened the present and it's a good dress for my thing  . ?

Molly; that a good dress Kim. Thanks

Kim: You're welcome and of course happy b-day

Rudy; Oh man it's almost to 11:00. we all should go home

All: Okay

I ride with Jack and Kim in Kim's car and they talk about the party

Jack: this is the best party for you

Molly; Yeah it is

Kim: and u really like our presents

Molly: yeah I do

Kim: Maybe u should open your presents at home.

Molly: Yeah that well be good idea Kim

* * *

**So done the Chapter 1 and I really knew that jack is vampire (When jack needs to talk with Molly in Private.) Most of the time Molly is sixteen like Jack and Kim. There is s part 2 happened after the party and a next day.**


	6. Chapter 2 - Part II of Molly's Birthday

Part 2 – of Molly's Birthday

***Next Day***

_I saw a lot of presents in the tv. When I wake up. But it days off and I have to ask Lilly._

Molly: Why there presents in my room

Lilly: oh um rudy and the gang carried them here.

Molly: should I have to open them

Lilly: Yes. I well come to see to open the presents

Molly: Okay.

_Lilly turn off the stove and we ran to my room to open the presents_

Lilly: Hey sis

Molly: Yeah Lilly

Lilly: this one from Me

Molly: can I open it

Lilly: Sure

I open my present and I was superise it was a necklaces . /necklaces/jet-crystal-statement-necklace/

Molly: Wow! Thanks Lilly

Lilly: no problem. Oh way by the way are we going to school

Molly: no we don't. Kim told me we have a day off

Lilly: Okay

***At Dojo***

(Kim POV)

_I saw jack punching a dummy and I really sure. What happened last night to Molly? But why she really knew they thing_

Kim: Hey Jack

Jack; Hey Kim. What up

Kim: um so what happened last night at Molly's 16th birthday

Jack: *sight* u got me. I was a vampire and I don't want anybody that I am a vampire. But now Molly is afraid of me

Kim: Molly is not afraid of u Jack. But she has some feelings for herself

Jack: So she still friends with me

Kim: Yeah of course

**This is Chapter 2 of the second love story of Kick. It really sad that Jack is afraid of Molly. But she not afraid of it. So she still friends with the Wasabi. Found out on Chapter 3.**


	7. Chapter 3 - Friends and Sick

**Chapter 3 – Friends **

***At The Dojo***

Molly: Hey kim

Kim: hey Molly. Can I talk with u for a while

Molly: Sure

Kim: are we friends. Because jack told me while are u sleeping

Molly: of course. Why u asking me that

_Kim saw jack and he came out of the shadow._

Kim: While do u feel better

Molly; Yeah I think so

Jack: Molly do u to sparr

Molly; nah I good Jack. Well sorry about myself I have feelings for myself. But I have to go now

Jack: Okay

**This is Chapter 3 Friends. And I think Molly felt sorry for jack. What Jack gotta say back to Molly about her feelings from him. **

***Next Morning***

_I wake up early. And I turn around I have some feelings from Jack. Lilly told me I have to go at 7:00 to the dojo_

Kim: Hey Molly

Molly: Oh Kim hi

Kim: do u have feelings for Jack

Molly: not sure

Kim: I well tell you that I have feelings from Jack

Molly: Okay

***After Talking***

Kim: So are u gotta tell Jack

Molly: yeah. But I feeling weak and sick (Cough)

Kim: oh dear I have call rudy and the guys

**Dum Dum Dum What happened to Molly? Who well see what happened in Chapter 4. I hope u like this story.**


End file.
